The present invention relates to a measurement system and a method for switching set values for adjustment.
In recent years, as an optical measurement system, a measurement system that is capable of performing a special measurement, in which special light such as infrared light is radiated onto a workpiece to be measured, is used in addition to visible measurement, in which visible light is radiated onto a workpiece to be measured. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-128295 discloses an optical measurement device having both a visible observation part for performing a visible observation (the visible measurement) of a workpiece and a special observation part for performing a special observation (the special measurement) of a workpiece.
In order to realize a special measurement, it is necessary to control the wavelength of light and the like, and such control is performed, for example, by an optical filter. For this reason, in order to realize a plurality of special observations with a single measurement apparatus it is necessary to mount optical filters corresponding to each of a plurality of special lights in the apparatus, and so the number of special observations that can actually be performed is limited. Further, when a special measurement is switched to another special measurement, it is necessary to adjust complicated set values according to the optical filter, and so the switching takes a long time.